federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashta Sarex
Ashta Sarex is best known for her over exaggeration and 'woe is me' complex. She often found trouble integrating into Bajoran society because of her Cardassian nature and found trouble living on Cardassia because of her Bajoran cultural upbringing. Eventually, she moved to Earth where she lives with her step-brother Jorbel as his primary caretaker. Background Information When Ashta was a very young child, her parents lived on Bajor during the Occupation. When their house was attacked, they were barely able to get out fast enough and she was presumed dead. Instead, she had been rescued by a Bajoran man by the name of Dolken and raised as a foster child. She had a step-brother named Jorbal. Personal Life Corat Damar (2379): Though he was never a boyfriend of Ashta's, she lost her virginity to him while on Cardassia Prime in exchange for the return of her brother Bentin's salary to be returned to him. James Munroe (2380-2381): Ashta met her boyfriend in the summer of 2380 when she was back from Cardassia, he met Ashta. Because she was the only Cardassian around, he formed an interest in her and the two started to date. It was a short lived summer romance, which didn't work because of James' motives and eventual long-distance relationship. James and Ashta quickly broke up and Ahsta rebounded with soon to be husband Avarin Indus. Previous Spouse(s) Eli Bevok Ashta met her first husband, Eli Bevok, when he was a Cardassian language tutor for the girl when she was discovered by her family and went to live with them. While going through for his PhD, Eli was a TA for a Cardassian literature class where Ashta was also attending University. Eli was already married to his first wife Seleni Bevok and had a young child with her named Olin. Despite this, Ashta and Eli started a romance and were married. At this time, Seleni conceived another child who was born later in the year and he was named Telis Bevok. Eli and Ashta continued to struggle in their marriage because of her cultural differences. This eventually lead to their divorce. They do not have any children. Avarin Indus Ashta met her second husband, Avarin Indus, while he was on Earth as an undercover officer. Initially he appeared to be a Terran by the name of Cole Hoffman. Eventually, he confessed his true identity with Ashta and started a sexual relationship. When she broke up with her, then boyfriend, James Munroe, they became an official couple. Ashta dropped out of Starfleet and went to live with Avarin on Cardassia where she enrolled in university. Upon graduating, she gave birth to their first daughter, Zeteri Indus. They were together until 2402 when her lack of effort within the family drove her and Avarin apart and he filed for divorce. They have four children together. Children Ashta has four children with Avarin Indus named Zeteri Damar, Retal Indus, Arita Indus and Gil Indus. More information may be found at the links. Grandchildren Ashta has four grandchildren from Zeteri and Aarix Damar named Yuri Damar, Ari Damar, Miri Damar and Boden Damar. More information may be found at the links. Starfleet and Career Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2380-2381, Ashta went with intentions of receiving a degree in Engineering, however she resigned later that year to move to Cardassia Prime. Later, she went into the University of Cardassian in 2378, Ashta took a course in engineering with a specialization in Avionics. She stayed here for two years before resigning in 2380 after her divorce to Bevok. Ashta went to the Academy instead for a year but it didn't pan out, prompting her to finish her university degree. She graduated in 2382 with her degree and worked as a civilian engineer. 8 Ashta Sarex Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2360 Category:All Characters